A voltage-controlled oscillator (VCO) is an electronic oscillator with an oscillation frequency controlled by a voltage applied thereto, and may be used in a television remote controller, a car control chip, a home electronic lock, a fingerprint identification device or the like. The VCO conventionally has relatively low output power.